This invention relates generally to oscillator circuits and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit current output oscillator which is simple, relatively insensitive to temperature and which occupies a small amount of semiconductor area.
Relaxation type oscillator circuits which are responsive to voltage trip points and which generate an oscillating output voltage signal are well-known. The conventional method of producing an oscillating current is to first generate an oscillating voltage and then perform a voltage-to-current conversion. A problem associated with this approach, however, may require excessive semiconductor area and may result in the introduction of additional error during the conversion process.